spellmongerfandomcom-20200214-history
Loiko
Loiko Venaren is first mentioned in ''Spellmonger'' concerning the Farise campaign and again in Enchanter when Minalan is interrogating Lady Mask. Characteristics Loiko Venaren is considered by many as the Greatest Warmage of the age. Originally from ''Wenshari'' he often demonstrated that he embodied the Wenshari traits of being both a Scholar and brilliant Mage. Lord Loiko was a shorter and less-broadly built man than Minalan, and he’d cropped his hair close to his scalp in the Farisi style. But his hawkish eyes seemed to drink in everything around him, and he moved with a preternatural grace that suggested Rondal did not want to duel him . . . ever.''Mancour, Terry. Shadowmage: Book Nine Of The Spellmonger Series. Kindle Edition. During Shadowmage Tyndal has the opportunity to spar with Loiko, where he learned just why Loiko is considered the premier Warmage. Once the sparring was over, "...Loiko demonstrating a variety of techniques that blended the blade, the spell, and the warmage together into a seamless dance of destruction.”'' Farise Minalan first met Loiko during the Farise campaign, where he was one of the leaders of the Magical corps and demonstrated why he was the greatest warmage. Ultimatly it was his plan that lead to the Mad Mage's Death. Loiko dueled him and caused his spell to be disrupted to the point that the Mad Mage's head exploded. After the defeat and conquest of Farise, Loiko was left in charge as the administrator for the Island, reporting to Rard. He served as he Island administrator for five years. Summary “Things really have changed since I’ve been in Farise. I left the Five Duchies and come back to a kingdom. I conquer the Mad Mage, and come home to face a country full of them.”''Mancour, Terry. Shadowmage: Book Nine Of The Spellmonger Series. Kindle Edition. Loiko was dismissed from his post after Princess Rardine's capture at sea by pirates, and Grendine blamed him so King Rard dismissed Loiko from his post. He is mentioned in Enchanter when Minalan discovers that Lady Mask is Loiko's daughter, [[Noutha|''Noutha]]. He makes his first actual appearance in ''Shadowmage'''' when he comes to Sevendor at Minalan's request to see his daughter. Loiko agrees to stay on as Minalan's new Court mage, replacing [[Dranus|''Dranus]]. He is given ''irionite'' so becomes a High Mage, he is also given custody of his daughter. During ''Shadowmage'' when the dragon attacked Vorone, Loiko arrived via the ways from Sevendor, and took command of the forces to slay the Dragon, which pleased Terleman and Azar. Master Loiko’s presence served to crystalize the efforts of the other wizards.''Mancour, Terry. Shadowmage: Book Nine Of The Spellmonger Series. Kindle Edition. Loiko ordered Rondal and Tydal to figure out how to kill the dragon once the other Magi isolate and pin him down. In [[Necromancer (book)|''Necromancer]] when the Dragon attacks Sevendor Loiko plays a significant role while Minalan is busy freezing the dragon. Once the clean up of both the Royal Palace and Sevendor was under way, the Royal Court Wizard, Hartarian, who was injured during the attack at the Palace, asked to retire. Master Loiko as the new Royal Court Wizard with my hearty recommendation. As loathe as I was to lose him as my own, I knew the well-respected Wenshari warmage was the right man to lead the Kingdom’s magical policies. It meant I was out a baronial court wizard, but even I had to admit that Loiko’s talents were wasted in that position.Mancour, Terry. Necromancer: Book Ten Of The Spellmonger Series. Kindle Edition. References Category:Characters Category:Humani Category:Magi